Un amor en Japón feudal
by Akisara145
Summary: Una historia de amor más entre un Kenshin nuevo y una triste Kaoru. Pasen y lean, si gustan.


Se suponía que ella no sabría nada de lo sucedido. Su padre, el mejor espadachín cuya vida estaba entregada al señor dueño de las tierras donde vivía, ahora se veía amenazado de muerte por culpa de las deudas del señor feudal. Todo pasó muy despacio durante los dos días que fingió no saber nada; más notas, más cartas aparecían colgadas en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña en la cual vivían desde hace más de 12 años tras la muerte de su madre. Toda su vida allí estaba por colapsar.

-Kaoru- la llamó su padre. Ella suponía el porqué la llamaba, pero lo mejor era ir.

-¿Sí, padre?-

\- Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, pero…-

-¿Es sobre las notas?-

La mirada triste de su padre fue suficiente para saberlo. Él se tomó el rostro, aguantando las lágrimas de rabia. A ella le partió el alma. Koujiro Kamiya, el hombre más serio y estricto que conocía ahora reprimía las lágrimas desesperadas al saber que sus vidas ya no eran suyas. Le extendió la nota, haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrugarla antes de que su hija lo leyera. Kaoru la tomó y tras leerla se unió el dolor silencioso al cual su padre estaba sometido: él sería asesinado y ella vendida como prostituta.

-Todo...¡Por culpa del maldito vicioso de mi señor!- exclamó su padre golpeando el suelo. Dejó caer medio cuerpo y lloró. El orgullo del samurái le impedía dejar de llamar "señor" al hombre por el que sería asesinado.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?- se lamentó Kaoru abrazando a su padre.

-La venganza no es únicamente contra él, usarán sus posesiones como medio de pago. Yo soy una pertenencia suya, mi ser es suyo. Por ende, todo lo mío también - no pudo mirar a su hija a los ojos. Ella tampoco. Sabía que tenían que matar al padre para tener derechos sobre la hija, esa era la única manera en la que nadie reclamaría por ella.

Koujiro Kamiya abrazó a su hija, temiendo por ella.

-Kaoru, prométeme algo- le rogó imprimiendo más fuerza en su abrazo- No importa lo que pase, tú no te someteras.-

No podía negarlo, era imposible que él saliera vivo y su hija ilesa.

Kaoru tragó saliva. No respondió, ella no pensaba quedarse allí aguardando la muerte de su padre. Iría a pelear, desafiando al que mataría al señor feudal para derrotarlo. Su padre ya estaba cansado, su habilidad con la espada no era la misma… al contrario de ella. Protegería la vida, tal y como su padre le enseñó.

II.

Takeda Kanryu era el hombre al que debía derrotar. Un adinerado comerciante de pólvora y armas cuya mansión no quedaba muy lejos del feudo donde vivía. Tenía entendido que sus ganancias aumentaron cuando empezó a comercializar pólvora fuera de Japón ilegalmente, por lo que construyó esa mansión para alardear; entrar sería de lo más sencillo al ser una mansión que estaba casi terminada, no tenía las rejas de la entrada.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver que nadie estaba como vigilante para resguardar al comerciante. Aguantó una risita y avanzó rápidamente a través del amplio patio hasta llegar a la puerta de ingreso. Miró en todas direcciones y encontró una ventana abierta, usándola para entrar. Se asombró de ver todos los pasillos recubiertos de pinturas del comerciante, era alguien muy vanidoso al parecer.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron, obligando a Kaoru a tomar la katana de su padre

que reposaba en su cadera.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos un fisgón dentro de mi pequeña mansión-

Giró el rostro y vio al comerciante en bata, fumando un cigarro. Él le sonreía maniáticamente.

-¿Quién eres, ladrón enmascarado?- preguntó, exhalando humo.

Kaoru no respondió. Con el comentario de Kanryu supo que su idea de vestirse de varón funcionó, incluyendo la idea de la máscara blanca que había hecho hace un año para un festival.

-No me piensas responder a pesar de entrar en mi propiedad, desgraciado- bufó el de gafas moviendo frenéticamente el pie- Eso no me gusta-

Sin perder tiempo, Kaoru se corrió para atacarlo.

-Lo peor es que eres violento- murmuró entre dientes. Chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres, también samuráis, fueron contra Kaoru. Ella tuvo que frenar estrepitosamente antes de chocar contra ellos, repeliendo por los pelos sus ataques.

-Será mejor que respondas quien eres antes de que les ordene que te maten, bastardo- gritó Kanryu dando un severo pisotón. Kaoru no tenía tiempo de pelar con esos hombres, tenía que tomar a Kanryu y obligarlo a retractarse. Sentía que su brazos se cansaban por tener que responder a más de un ataque a la vez. Lanzando un grito giró sobre si misma y golpeó simultáneamente a los hombres, sin matarlo gracias al desgaste del filo de su arma. Aprovechando que su aturdimiento corrió nuevamente hacia Kanryu, levantando el arma.

-¡SÍ ME TOCA JURO QUE SERÁN LOS PRIMEROS EN SENTIR LO PODEROSAS QUE SON MIS NUEVAS ARMAS!- amenazó Kanryu tirando su cigarro. Los hombres trataron de detener a Kaoru, pero un hombre más grande y corpulento que ellos saltó por detrás de Kanryu y tiró a Kaoru al suelo cuando estaba por golpear a Kanryu.

-¡Argh!-

-Veamos que tan valiente eres ahora- se burló Kanryu prendiendo un nuevo cigarro. Sonrió, acercándose al cuello del "enmascarado"- ¿Cuánto tiempo podrías soportar un cigarro sobre tu cuello?-

Kanryu podría ser un comerciante muy cruel cuando se trataba de vengarse. Cuando el cigarro estaba a unos centímetros de su cuello, Kaoru logró librarse del agarre del hombre corpulento,dejando el cigarro en el aire.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gritó Kanryu. El hombre que sujetaba a Kaoru reaccionó rápido, tomándola por el cuello del haori. Ella trató de deshacerse de la prenda, pero lo único que logró fue dejar a la vista su pecho cubierto de vendas. Kanryu fijó su atención en ese lugar, notando que no era tan plano. Sonrió de medio lado, regresando el cigarro y su boca.

-Kiotsu- llamó al hombre que tenía retenida a Kaoru- Inmoviliza a nuestro… pequeño problemático- Kaoru notó la manera en que resaltó el "nuestro". Ya se había dado cuenta. Sin esfuerzo, Kiotsu recostó a Kaoru, tomándola por los hombros mientras los otros dos hombres sujetaban cada brazo. Kanryu se agachó a su lado, tocando la máscara.

-Por eso no te quitabas la máscara ¿Eh?- sonrió desquiciadamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra atacar a mi padre!- exclamó Kaoru desesperada al ver que no podía moverse. Ante eso, Kanryu soltó una risotada.

-¿¡Así que eres hija de ese samurái desgraciado?!- ante el "hija", los hombres se miraron contrariados -¡Que pena querida!-exclamó, quitándole la máscara -Tu padre morirá quieras o no. Es más, en este momento deberían…-

La burla de Kanryu fue interrumpida por tres hombres que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-Señor Kanryu- dijeron al unisono, inclinándose ante el comerciante- Hicimos lo que nos pidió-

-¿Dónde está mi trofeo?- preguntó, mirando a Kaoru. Ella respiraba rápidamente, su pecho le dolía, algo malo había pasado. No..¿Acaso...?

-¡¿Y MI PADRE?!- Kanryu volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Solicitó la bolsa que traía uno de sus hombres, abriéndola.

-Adoro estas expresiones de terror- murmuró con placer.

-¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PADRE!-

-Aquí, querida- respondió lanzando la bolsa, de la cual salió una cabeza con el rostro desencajado. Ordenó a sus hombres que la soltaran, pues él adoraba ver como sus planes se cumplían y ver a sus víctimas sufrir. Kaoru se incorporó y miró la cabeza de su padre. No...no…¡NO! Se abalanzó y la tomó en sus manos, mientras se quitaba la máscara. No…

-¡MALDITO KANRYU!- exclamó abrazando la cabeza de su padre -

-Gracias, querida. Ahorraste trabajo a mis hombres al venir hasta aquí, aunque no lo tenía planeado me alegra ver que cooperaste- le dijo tomándole el hombro. En un rápido movimiento, Kaoru le dio un bofetada que dejó a Kanryu en el suelo. Tomó la cabeza de su padre e intentó lanzarse por una de las ventanas, pero fue interrumpida por Kiotsu quien la pateó, estrellándola contra la pared. En ningún momento Kaoru soltó lo único que le quedaba de su padre, ni siquiera cuando Kanryu se acercó a patearla en el estómago. Le dolía más saber que por su impulsividad había tomado el arma de su padre, dejándolo indefenso y solo ante esos hombres; sin saberlo, huyó de la situación. Ahora, estaba sola, completamente sola. Sintió que Kanryu la tomaba por los cabellos y la cacheteaba seguidamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme!¡Tú, una maldita sin libertad que pronto será una prostituta y trabajará para mí!- al ver que ella no le respondía, llamó a sus hombres- ¡Escuchen, pedazos de mierda!¡Quién quiera a esta chica tiene todo lo que resta de la noche, porque después tendrán que pagar para tener sexo con ella!

"No… ¡Papá...!"

La estrelló contra el suelo, arrebatándole la cabeza de su padre.

-Este es mi trofeo, así que no lo embarres con tu sangre de ramera- dijo devolviendo la cabeza a su bolsa.

-¡Devuélveme a mi padre!- rogó Kaoru, estirando el brazo para tomar a Kanryu de su bata.

-¡Suéltame perra!-

-¡No! ¡Padre!- gritó Kaoru al tiempo que era tomada por muchos hombres que la miraban excitados. Sin perder de vista a Kanryu alejarse con su padre podía sentir a esos hombres quitarle la ropa y empezar a tocarla. Se sentía deshecha, sin fuerzas, ya no quería luchar. La violarían, eso era seguro. Ahora no tenía nada por lo que mantenerse fuerte, todo se había ido. Soltando un grito de dolor, Kaoru abandonó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aceptando lo que sería a partir de ese momento: una prostituta a la tierna edad de 16.

III.

Ya tenía un año viviendo como la prostituta de Kanryu Takeda. Todo hombre que llegara a la residencia era llevado a su habitación, donde ella esperaba vestida de la manera más sugestiva posible. Esa era su vida, esperar que alguien mostrara la billetera a Kanryu para empezar con su trabajo. Era doloroso, pero hace tiempo que decidió aceptar eso ¿Por quién lucharía?¿Acaso tenía alguien que la espere fuera de esos muros? Es más ¿Quién querría acoger a una mujer que trabajó como prostituta? No tenía futuro, nadie a quien acudir. Sólo tenía ese trabajo que más era una obligación. No tenía poder de decisión allí.

Una vez que el nuevo amigo de Kanryu terminó dentro suyo, Kaoru le pidió el dinero y lo invitó a retirarse. Guardó el dinero, vistiéndose nuevamente para esperar al siguiente. Se recostó en la cama, sin un punto fijo al cual mirar. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima brotaba. Ya estaba lastimada, ya tenía el corazón herido, llorar no serviría de nada.

-¡Cuánto te dieron, pequeña Kaoru!- ingresó sonriendo el comerciante, ansioso por ver su ganancia.

-Está en el borde del futón- le respondió ella con desgano. Él tomó el dinero y se fue, cerrando la puerta con llave. Ella estaba en la parte más recóndita de la mansión, donde Kanryu solía guardar sus "tesoros". Sólo Kanryu y sus amigos entraban allí…

Ya era de noche y Kaoru había atendido a 3 hombres, por lo que Kanryu le dio de comer lo que ella quisiera en recompensa. Mas Kaoru solo le pidió que le trajera algo para comer. En eso recordó sus inicios en ese lugar…

 **(Flashback)**

Estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando por su intimidad. Sólo podía intentar cubrirse con lo poco que quedaba de su ropa. Esta se encontraba desgarrada a causa del instinto sexual de esos hombres que, desesperados por quitarle la ropa, empezaron a cortala hasta tenerla totalmente desnuda. A sus espaldas estaba Kanryu, quién sonreía al verla sometida.

-¡Ay, Kaoru! Pude ser más gentil.- exclamó fingiendo compasión por la joven- Pero me golpeaste ¿Sabes que duele mucho, cierto?- la miró, volviendo a su expresión seria al darse cuenta que Kaoru ni siquiera se molestaba en escucharlo- Querida, te compensaré por lo que pasó esta noche si tú haces un buen trabajo ¿Ya?- temió que sus hombres, de la brutal agresión, hayan asesinado a la joven. Se quitó un guante y la palpó, seguía caliente. Una idea surcó por su cabeza- Te devolveré la cabeza de tu padre, e incluso mandaré a recuperar su cuerpo si accedes por las buenas ¿Sí?-

-Deja de jugar conmigo- ordenó Kaoru en un hilillo de voz.

-No juego,querida. Soy un comerciante y, para obtener lo que quiero, necesito realizar trueques los cuales respetaré.-

-¿Le darás una sepultura?- preguntó Kaoru, aún sin moverse e indecisa.

-Por mi dinero, lo juro.-

 **(Fin flashback)**

Sonrió levemente. Hizo todo con tal de darle santa sepultura a su padre. Si tan sólo …

" _Kaoru, prométeme algo…"_

El recuerdo de su padre invadió su memoria.

" _No importa lo que pase, tú no te someteras"_

-No… someterme…- balbuceó Kaoru, sentándose. Algo, algo empezó a dolerle. No era físico, era su corazón. Por más que hubiera accedido a ser quien era y así sepultar a su padre para honrarlo, tenía un enorme fallo: no cumplir una promesa hacia él. Empezó a llorar; no era un llanto desconsolado, ni una súplica para que la liberen, eran lágrimas de una chica que al fin entendía al significado de las palabras de su padre. No era ir a luchar para salvarlo como intentó hacerlo _esa_ noche, era mantenerse fuerte ante las situaciones que la vida le presentaría. Su padre le pidió no perder su espíritu ni dignidad ante nadie.

Kaoru al fin se llenó de coraje, un sentimiento que vio esquivo durante el año en que Kanryu la usó para lucrar. Primero, tenía que calmarse. Cuando estaba ideando un plan para poder escapar, unos gritos la alertaron. Afuera, sólo podía distinguir el sonido de..¿katanas? Asustada, forcejeó la puerta. Si se trataba de un asalto era obvio que abusarían de ella y luego la matarían. No pensaba aceptar eso, ya no.

Agudizó su oído y se apartó de la puerta, justo un segundo después un hombre cayó muerto sobre ella. Pudo distinguir muy bien la figura: Kanryu Takeda. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, tratando de olvidar que Kanryu yacía muerto unos metros más allá de ella. Cuidadosamente sacó su cabeza para ver si había alguien el pasillo.

Completamente vacío.

Corrió a través del pasillo, anhelando volver a ver la luz de la cual decidió privarse por su estado. Al salir un ambiente nada agradable se presentó: cadáveres por todas partes. Usó la manga de su yukata para cubrir su nariz e ignorar el olor metálico de la sangre. Miró los rostros de todos los cadáveres, aterrada.

Pero su atención se desvió al chocar contra alguien. Alzó la vista y vio a un pelirrojo, con katana en mano, delante suyo. Asustada, retrocedió pero unos gritos la hicieron voltear.

-¡Aléjate de él, perra!- gritó alguien antes de golpearla.

Cayó al piso, observando al pelirrojo avanzar hacia ella antes de desmayarse.

IV.

Despertó sobre el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza. Podía escuchar claramente las voces de muchos hombres alrededor suyo, por lo que se mantuvo callada hasta tener cierta idea de donde estaba. Todos llevaban un arma, en su mayoría katanas.

-Fue un éxito el asalto a la residencia de Takeda- exclamaba airoso alguien.

-En especial por todo lo que conseguimos- añadió otro.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó otro- Escuché que Hiroge la golpeó pensando que iba a atacar al jefe-

-Ese idiota es muy agresivo, todos veíamos que ella estaba más asustada que un pollo con el hacha en su cuello- rió uno. Kaoru no se tomó bien el comentario, pero prefirió callar.

-Además es linda, no me explico que hacía ella en la mansión de Kanryu…-

-¡La chica despertó!- exclamó otra persona, haciendo que Kaoru reaccione rápidamente, huyendo de allí. Agradecía que la puerta estuviera justo a su lado.

Mientras corría, admiró que ese lugar era un poco más pequeño que la mansión de Takeda, pero estaba igual de decorado, solo que menos presuntuoso. Por admirar el lugar Kaoru no oyó a los hombres gritarle que se detenga, ni se percató de que alguien estaba delante suyo. Chocó estrepitosamente contra la persona, quien a diferencia suya se mantuvo en pie.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó fríamente. Kaoru no lo miraba, evitando responder su pregunta. La persona se agachó y la tomó del mentón. Era el mismo pelirrojo de la mansión.- ¿Quién eres y que hacías en la mansión de Takeda?- preguntó mirándola fijamente. Kaoru permaneció callada. Él soltó su mentón, riendo.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?- preguntó ella, enojada.

-Déjame aventurar respecto a tu "relación" con Kanryu-

-¡Yo no tenía alguna relación amorosa con él!- espetó Kaoru indignada. Jamás se atrevería a ser la pareja de alguien tan infame como lo era Kanryu.

-No estaba pensando en eso- la corrigió el pelirrojo, sonriendo- A ver ¿Qué haría una chica escondida en la parte más alejada de la mansión?-

-Eso...no te incumbe-

-Oh, claro que sí. Si estás aquí es porque quiero respuestas- aclaró - Kanryu era alguien de quien quería deshacerme hace mucho tiempo. Si tú eres algún familiar o conocido que tenía algún "respeto" hacia él- siseó sacando lentamente la katana que tenía, asustando a Kaoru que retrocedió instintivamente- Me veré obligado a deshacerme de ti para que no arruines mis planes. Así que ¿Me dirás de una vez qué eras de Kanryu?-

-No te lo voy a decir- se negó Kaoru, parándose- Sólo te diré que él era alguien a quien despreciaba por lo que me hizo- respondió, mirándolo seria. Ya lo había decidido, no se asustaría ni se mostraría insegura. Si tenía que enfrentarse a ese espadachín para salir de allí, lo haría.

De pronto, el pelirrojo empezó a reír, envainando su arma.

-¿Crees que eres la única a la que Kanryu lastimó?- preguntó con sorna. Tomó su rostro y lo giró hacia lo hombres que miraban expectantes el desenlace de ese encuentro- Esos hombres de allí lo perdieron todo cuando Kanryu compró sus tierras mediante tratos ilegales para construir su estúpida mansión- la soltó- Y cuando digo que perdieron "todo", es porque ya no tienen nada más que sus deseos de venganza.-

Kaoru tragó saliva ¿Acaso todos esos hombres algunas vez fueron un señor feudal?¿O sólo trabajaron para uno? Al verlos no se podía identificarse con ellos: estaban muy felices ¿Será por qué ya ajustaron cuentas con Kanryu?

El filo de un arma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por eso, todo lo que algunas vez tuvo o guardaba Kanryu me asquea al punto de querer desaparecerlo- susurró amenazante el pelirrojo, acercando el arma a su cuello- Así que, deja de hacerte la víctima y dime que hacías en esa mansión si no quieres que te mate-

-¡Era una prostituta!- gritó Kaoru asustada por el arma en su cuello- Kanryu mató a mi padre y me obligó a trabajar para él por un año- explicó cerrando los ojos. Dolía mucho hablar sobre eso-¿Ya estás feliz?¿Eso es lo que tanto querías saber?¡Pues ya lo sabes!¡Ahora suéltame!- exigió Kaoru dando ligeros codazos al pelirrojo para que la deje. Él apartó el filo de su cuello, mirándola con cierto desprecio. Eso disgustó a Kaoru.

-¿Acaso me estás juzgando solo por haber sido una prostituta?- le encaró.

-No tengo porque responderte, mujer- la evadió dándose la vuelta para irse de allí, pero la mano de Kaoru jalando su haori lo detuvo.

-¿Tú crees que yo en realidad decidí vivir así?-

-Chicos, llevensela- exclamó a sus hombres. Kaoru se prendió más de su prenda.

-¿Crees que vivir como una prostituta es la mar de placentero?-

-Sus rostros de placer cuando las tomo es suficiente- respondió secamente el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

-Pues no, una mujer nunca desearía vivir lo que una prostituta vive cada día, recibiendo a hombres desconocidos a los que tiene que complacer porque la obligan a ello ¡No podemos decidir por nosotras!¿Acaso nunca conociste a una chica cuya vida le fue arrebatada por una deuda estúpida de sus padres?- justo en ese momento todos los hombres la tomaron, arrastrándola lejos del pelirrojo a pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven por quedarse allí.

Lo último dicho por Kaoru obligó a Kenshin a recordar una parte de su infancia.

-Akane-san… Kasumi-san... Sakura-san... - las mujeres que le salvaron la vida volvieron a su memoria .

Entonces entendió lo que acababa de decirle a la chica.

-¡Deténganse!- ordenó a sus hombres, quienes rápidamente dejaron de avanzar con Kaoru,que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, mirándola.

-Lamento lo que te dije- se disculpó, mirándola con remordimiento. El recuerdo de sus "hermanas" lo hizo sentir de lo peor. Esa chica tenía razón, no tenía derecho a juzgarla.

Kaoru le sonrió, volviendo a desmayarse.

-Preparen una habitación- dijo el pelirrojo severamente- ¡Rápido!-

Sus hombres desaparecieron de la escena, excepto quienes cargaban a Kaoru.

-Ustedes vayan también, yo me quedaré con ella- les dijo más tranquilo. Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

-¿Cuál…- preguntó casi inconsciente Kaoru- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-No es algo que necesites saber- le respondió el pelirrojo acomodándola en sus brazos.

-Dímelo, por favor…-

-¿Para qué?- refutó él curioso. Kaoru sólo lo miró cansada. Suspiró- Kenshin… Himura Kenshin es mi nombre-

-Gracias... Kenshin- susurró antes de caer totalmente en la inconsciencia.

V.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- preguntó Kenshin al ver a Kaoru abrir lenta e indecisamente sus ojos.

-¿Dónde..?-

-Sigues en mi casa- respondió él. Luego dejó algo al borde del futón donde Kaoru descansaba- Compré esto en un mercadillo cercano. Te servirá para tu viaje.-

-¿Vi...viaje?- preguntó Kaoru extrañada.

-Te irás mañana por la mañana. Si estás aquí solo serías un estorbo-

Eso le dolió a Kaoru.

-Ahora te dejo para que te cambies. Te prepararé un caballo para que uno de mis hombres mañana te deje en la posada más cercana. Buenas tardes- se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Kaoru gritó exasperada tras su cobertor. Se sentía una carga allí, y el pelirrojo no ayudaba a disminuir esa sensación. Dolida por lo que le dijo, decidió no hacerlo esperar, pues él quería deshacerse de un "estorbo". Tomó las cosas que le dio y, a pesar de seguir en yukata, salió de su habitación que por obras del destino daba justo a la salida de aquella mansión. Intentó tomar un caballo para alejarse cabalgando, pero recordó que no tenía ni la más mínima noción de como montar uno. Impaciente, saltó la pequeña cerca que formaba un corral para los equinos y empezó a caminar.

Mientras, Kenshin estaba revisando unos papeles. El asalto a Takeda resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora que tenía los papeles de las tierras compradas ilegalmente podía adueñarse de ese terreno y devolverlo a sus antiguos dueños. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

El recuerdo de la chica volvió a su mente. Tras salir de la habitación se olvidó completamente de ella , pero una palabrita en especial revoloteaba por su cabeza.

" _Estorbo"_

-¡Señor Himura!- el grito de uno de sus hombres lo alertó, dejando los papeles en la mesa- ¡La chica!¡No está!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Encontramos un caballo desatado y cuando volvimos el cuarto de la mujer estaba abierto y sin ocupante. Creo que intentó escapar usando…-

Sin más que oir, el pelirrojo ya había abandonado la habitación.

Mientras corría se dio cuenta de su error: no tenía tacto para hablar. Decía lo que pensaba sin más, creyendo que los demás lo asimilaba bien. Y así era, al menos en su mayoría; la chica era muy sensible, podía notarlo con lo poco que pudo hablar con ella. De seguro ella quiso adelantarse al sentirse herida por sus palabras.

Tenía que suavizar sus palabras para que no sean tan filosas.

Sintió una pequeña gota caer sobre su nariz. Estaba empezando a llover. Tomó el caballo que estaba desatado y un sombrero de paja además de otra protección para la lluvia. Iba a llover fuertemente durante toda la noche y la muchacha podría resfriarse.

Subió al equino y avanzó a paso veloz, siguiendo la huellas que delataban el camino a seguir. Entró a la parte más densa del pequeño bosque que rodeaba su terreno, aminorando el paso para poder encontrar más indicios del paso de la chica. La lluvia intensa no le facilitaba la tarea.

-¿Dónde?¿Dónde?- se preguntaba mentalmente, la lluvia ya había empezado hace más de diez minutos. Un estruendo le indicó donde estaba. Hizo a su caballo girar y avanzó a paso veloz.

Su yukata se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndola pesada por la lluvia. Abrazó sus ropas, rogando porque no se mojaran. Estaba perdida en el denso bosque, sin saber lo lejos que estaba de la casa de Kenshin. Una piedra la hizo tropezar, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre un montón de ramas secas. Su yukata estaba tan mojada que sentía que en vez de esa fina tela estaba usando un traje de piedra. No tenía ganas de pararse y seguir caminando. Casi no sentía su cuerpo del frío. Lo mejor sería esperar allí, tirada sobre unas ramas, a que la lluvia cesara. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el sonido de las gotas al caer, por las hojas moviéndose bruscamente por el viento y..¿Unos cascos acercándose a ella? Temiendo bandidos, se lanzó al lado del montón de ramas, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible. Escuchó los cascos del caballo más y más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron justo delante de las ramas. Aguantó la respiración al escuchar que alguien descendía del caballo.

-Cualquier experimentado e incluso novato se daría cuenta que estuviste echada en estas ramas- se burló Kenshin sin dejar de lado su tono frío. Kaoru se sorprendió, saliendo lentamente de donde estaba- Si fuera tú, al menos disimularía el hueco que dejó mi cuerpo ahí.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reprendió Kaoru.

-Pues vine a llevarte de vuelta-

-¿No que era un estorbo?- le hizo recordar con el ceño fruncido. Kenshin torció la boca.

-Disculpa por eso. A veces no mido mis propias palabras-

-Está bien-

Kaoru salió completamente de su escondite, y Kenshin trajo todos los implementos para resguardarla de la lluvia. Le puso unas hombreras y unas tobilleras.

-Bien. Ahora sube al caballo-

-¿Vas a poder con ambos?-

-He cargado hasta tres sacos de nabos mientras iba a caballo, tú no serías muy diferente.- se mordió el labio al darse cuenta nuevamente de lo que dijo- Sólo que tú no serías un saco de nabos-

-Gracias…-

Subió al caballo y luego estiró la mano para que Kaoru subiera. La sentó en su regazo, sintiéndose incómodo al darse cuenta de que a Kaoru no le había sentado bien que la llame "saco de nabos".

-Oye- la llamó Kenshin- No te quise llamar saco de nabos porque estuvieras gorda- aclaró pensando que eso era lo que la había molestado.

-Si sé que no estoy gorda- le contestó Kaoru aún fastidiada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo me haces sentir como una carga-

-Lo lamento-

Siguió galopando hasta salir de la espesura del bosque, y ante la luz de la luz que recién salía, Kenshin notó que Kaoru estaba sangrando.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de que tus brazos sangran?- le reclamó a Kaoru, aumentando la velocidad para curarla.

-Casi no siento mi cuerpo-

-¿Por el frío?- Kaoru asintió. Kenshin soltó un gruñido y al divisar el establo, obligó a su caballo a ralentizar su paso y así evitar que las heridas se abrieran más. Al llegar, le pidió a uno de sus hombres que trajera gasas y agua para lavar a Kaoru.

-Vamos a tu habitación- le dijo tomándola de nuevo en brazos.

-Pe, pero ¡Yo puedo caminar!- protestó Kaoru golpeando su pecho.

-No muevas tus brazos, puedes hacer que sangren más- la reprendió Kenshin, ignorando su protesta- Y necesito cargar pe… digo, acostumbrarme a cargarte por si vuelves a lastimarte- corrigió, haciendo que Kaoru riera divertida.

Ya en la habitación, el pelirrojo le pidió a Kaoru que le muestre su brazo derecho, empezando a lavar con sumo cuidado. Kaoru se quedó sorprendida del tacto que tenía Kenshin con ella si la comparaba con la "Bienvenida" que le dio al inicio. Suspiró y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos esperando que Kenshin termine de atenderla.

-Listo- informó Kenshin sujetando la última gasa- Ahora quiero que te quedes quieta. No hagas movimientos forzosos. En caso necesites ayuda estaré rondando por aquí-

-¿Y cuándo me cure me tendré que ir?- preguntó temerosa Kaoru. Kenshin se paró pensativo.

-Depende de lo que tú quieras- dijo volviendo a su habitación, dejando a Kaoru sola.

VI.

Y así pasó un año, con Kenshin visitando a Kaoru constantemente. La mayor parte de su convivencia se basaba en conversar. Mientras Kenshin trataba de no ser tan punzante con sus palabras, Kaoru iba conociendo más al menudo pelirrojo. Poco a poco esa actividad se conviritó en el momento favorito del día para ambos.

-¿Y tu brazo?-

-Mejor, mira.- sonrió Kaoru estirando su brazo para que Kenshin lo comprobara.- Ya casi no se notan las cicatrices-

-Bien- Kenshin permaneció callado, extrañando a Kaoru.

-¿Em, Kenshin?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedes decirme a que te dedicas exactamente?-

-Bueno, solo soy alguien que ajusticia a los hombres como Kanryu.-

-¿Ajusticiar?-

Kenshin asintió, explicándole a Kaoru todo lo que vivió. Contándole sobre sus "hermanas", luego cuando su maestro lo salvó de morir asesinado por esos bandidos. Su entrenamiento y cuando decidió abandonar a su maestro para proteger a los más débiles de los abusos de los poderosos. Tenía 17 años cuando dejó a su maestro, Hiko Seijuro, quien le aconsejó hacer todo por vía propia; si el estilo de espada que él practicaba era usado por alguien poderoso para sí mismo, Kenshin no sería más que un arma política sin voluntad. Así, había vivido de feudo en feudo durante 2 años, consiguiendo aliados y enemigos. Lo admitía, no le parecía correcto matar, pero necesitaba tomar medidas radicales para salvar a los oprimidos.

-Ahora soy el jefe de un feudo, pero a diferencia de muchos, sí trato con respeto a los que viven en mis tierras. Todos esos hombres están agradecidos conmigo por colaborar con su venganza y por ayudarlos a encontrar a sus familiares perdidos. Cuando todo esto acabe iré a vivir muy lejos de aquí, ayudando a quien lo necesite pero sin tener que matar, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.- terminó de narrar Kenshin con una sonrisa cansada. Tratar de mantener el orden y proteger a sus hombres era una labor demasiado ardua.

-Eres alguien admirable, Kenshin- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo- Pocos harían lo que tú haces-

-Tienes razón- dijo Kenshin, con una mirada seria y fría.

-¿Qué?-

-He conocido personas que lograron derribar a un hombre como Kanryu sin matarlo. Sólo lo obligaron a devolver todo mediante chantajes. Muchos no hacen lo que yo: matar-

Kaoru no sabía que decir. Kenshin podía verse como el jefe fuerte y decidido que no temía a nada ni a nadie, pero era alguien que cargaba con culpas.

-Cuando encuentre una manera de acabar rápidamente con el mal que no sea matar al fin podré estar en paz-

-Kenshin…- el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso con la atmósfera culposa de Kenshin.

-Bueno, he hablado mucho por hoy ¿Te parece si te invito a comer?-

Kaoru suspiró. En verdad él estaba comprometido con su misión.

-Si quieres.-

Kaoru se puso el único kimono que hasta ahora Kenshin le pudo comprar. Así esperó a Kenshin y juntos, a caballo, llegaron hasta el mercadillo del que Kenshin le habló. Con un golpe suave, Kenshin hizo a su caballo regresar a los establos. Le sonrió a Kaoru y la guió por el lugar, enseñándole los puestos de comida, de ropa y todo lo que Kaoru pudo disfrutar.

Kaoru se movía extasiada de un puesto a otro, con una sonrisa que Kenshin adoró. Él permanecía alejado para que Kaoru se sintiera con la libertad de ir a donde quiera. Luego la invitó a comer, juntos pidieron una sopa de fideos y onigiris. En la comida ella le hablaba maravillada de lo que vio allí.

-¡Era un artefacto para ver cosas desde muy lejos!- le decía moviendo graciosamente sus manos. Kenshin comía sus fideos mirándola atentamente.

-Suena interesante- le respondió cuando Kaoru le hablo de unos sombreros extraños con plumas que un viajero mostraba a los que pasaban.

-¡Debiste verlo Kenshin!-

-Con verte feliz es suficiente-

-¿Eh?-

-No te había visto sonreír así nunca-admitió él dejando su plato de sopa vacío. Llamó al encargado y le pidió al cuenta. Kaoru se sonrojó ante el comentario, sin saber que responder.- Ya pagué ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo, Kaoru?-

-En realidad no-

Kenshin la analizó unos momentos.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano. Kaoru solo pudo asentir, nerviosa por ese acercamiento entre ambos. Kenshin se detuvo frente a un puesto de ropa, específicamente kimonos.

-Quiero uno para la señorita, por favor.-

-Kenshin…-

-No digas nada Kaoru, sé que ese es el único kimono que tienes ¿No?-

-Cállate- gruñó por lo bajo Kaoru azorada por el comentario de Kenshin. Él rió y prestó atención a los kimonos, pidiendo uno verde turquesa.

-Toma- Kaoru recibió la bella prenda- Creo que combina bien con tus ojos azules y tu cabello negro-

-Gracias Kenshin-

Juntos se fueron al pequeño puente que cruzaba un riachuelo. Miraron el agua, reflejándose en ella. Sonrieron, y Kaoru se recostó sobre el hombro de Kenshin.

-Kaoru…- llamó Kenshin. Ella alzó la mirada y pudo ver la sonrisa apacible del pelirrojo - Perdona si suena repentino, pero... te quiero- Kaoru se alejó de su hombro, parándose delante de Kenshin. Él la tomó por la cintura y ella le sonrió.

-Kenshin, yo también te…-

-¡Auxilio!- unos gritos del mercadillo rompieron el momento único que esos chicos estaban viviendo. Kenshin se separó de Kaoru y corrió hasta el lugar. Se estaba incendiando.

-¡Esto es por no colaborar, sabandijas!- exclamó un hombre gordo con antorcha. Era un bandido.

-¡MALDITOS!- rugió Kenshin fuera de sí. Kaoru intentó detenerlo, abrazándose fuerte a su espalda. Sin embargo, Kenshin ya no respondía; además, sus ojos eran dorados. La empujó bruscamente, zafándose de su agarre con tal de ir a matar a esos desgraciados.

-¡Ahora entreguen todo antes de que los..-la espada de Kenshin calló al gordo, quien luego de tambalearse yacía muerto en el piso. La mirada furibunda de Kenshin era suficiente para predecir el futuro de los demás. Intentaron huir, mas la velocidad del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu hizo imposible escape alguno.

Kaoru veía toda la masacre desde el puentecillo. Asustada, se abrazó a una pequeña viga.

-¿Y tú que haces ahí?- volteó lentamente, encontrando a un bandido malherido acercarse a ella.

-Vá...vá..váyase- imploró Kaoru. El bandido la miró y sonriendo la tomó presa.

-¡HEY AMIGO!- gritó al pelirrojo bañado en sangre. Él cesó de su carnicería y lo miró fijo, encontrándose con Kaoru atrapada entre los brazos de ese maldito. Su mirada sorprendida pasó a una de locura contenida.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió dando un paso amenazante.

-¡Primero suelta el arma!-

-¡SUÉLTALA!-

Gracias a las llamas y su cabello rojo, el bandido vio en Kenshin un demonio. Asustado, trató de herir a Karu sacando una daga, pero Kenshin atravesó su cabeza antes de que pudiera tomar la daga. El bandido cayó muerto y Kaoru seguía parada, impactada por lo sucedido. Sin saber a donde ir, volteó, encontrándose con Kenshin.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó recuperando su mirada violácea. Sin pensarlo, ella enterró el rostro en su pecho. Kenshin la abrazó, sintiendo como temblaba. Estaba llorando.

-¡Tú!- exclamó con horror una mujer. A ella se sumaron más personas, señalando a Kenshin con miradas aterradas.-¡Tú provocaste todo esto!-

Aquello lastimó a Kenshin.

-Se.. ¡Se equivocan!- intervino Kaoru secando fugazmente sus repentinas lágrimas- ¡Él los salvó!-

-¡Él mató a todos!- reclamó un hombre, tomando su brazo lastimado-¡Esos hombres..!

-¡Esos hombres incendiaron este lugar!¡Él sólo actuó..!-

-¡Váyanse!- exclamó un vendedor -¡Largo!-

El bullicio de los demás no se hizo esperar, exigiendo que el "demonio" desapareciera del lugar. Kaoru los miró con resentimiento y tomó a Kenshin de la mano para salir de allí.

La mirada perdida y vacía de Kenshin era suficiente para demostrar cuan afectado estaba por esos gritos y comentarios contra él. Kaoru presionó tiernamente su mano, queriendo decirle que ella estaba para él. Así caminaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que Kaoru empezó a sentir como sus pies se resentían por la caminata sin descanso.

-Siéntate allí- recomendó Kenshin señalando un roca. Guió con cuidado a Kaoru e hizo que se siente. Él esperó a un lado, mirando el cielo con tal de distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que esta no fue la mejor cita- bromeó para tranquilizar a Kaoru, que estaba preocupada por él - Procuraré encontrar un lugar mejor para la próxima vez-

-Igualmente no tenías otra opción- trató de seguirle el juego la pelinegra, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lastimaron al pelirrojo, quien desvió la mirada dolido. Sin querer, había hecho referencia al incidente en el mercadillo.-Kenshin, perdón, yo no quise…-

-Creo que me toca enseñarte que palabras son punzantes- replicó Kenshin sonriendo amargamente.

-Ya me siento mejor ¿Seguimos caminando?- instó Kaoru, tomando nuevamente su mano. Kenshin se encogió de hombros, dejando que ella tomara el mando.

-Kaoru- habló Kenshin -¿Estás… asustada de mí?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Kaoru se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Supongo que verme matar no debió ser agradable-

Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro. Se acercó al pelirrojo, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-No me gusta verte matar- fue su simple respuesta.

-Entiendo…-

-Pero...eso no quiere decir que te tema- Kaoru hizo un ademán para que Kenshin se detuviera - No te gusta ver a la gente sufrir, y actuaste por ello. Kenshin ¿Puedo temer a alguien como tú? No eres un asesino vulgar que busca sangre donde sea que vaya, eres alguien que no puede quedarse tranquilo ante el sufrimiento ajeno- le dijo acariciando su rostro. Kenshin negó, tomando su mano para alejarla de su mejilla.- Yo… admiro lo que haces. Sin quererlo, ganaste el respeto de tus hombres por tu buen corazón… y robaste el mío- admitió ella ruborizada.

-Aún así ¿Puedo siquiera mirarte a los ojos sin decir que lo que hice es correcto?- cuestionó Kenshin, bajando la mirada.

-Nadie puede decir si lo que hiciste es bueno o malo. No existe persona perfecta.-

-Pero…-

Kaoru tomó el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos.

-Escucha Kenshin ¿Crees que esto está mal? Entonces déjalo. Así te ahorrarás sufrimiento- propuso Kaoru seria.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-No pudo dejar a mis hombres ni a nadie más sufrir-

Kaoru le sonrió.

\- ¿Te das cuenta como te contradices?- sin pensarlo, lo abrazó- Sin importar que hagas o creas, yo estaré allí para ti. Sé que no tomarías una decisión que perjudique a los demás o matarías a alguien solo por diversión. Tú juzgas y castigas a quien lo merece, no haces nada malo. Actúas donde las autoridades no.- alzó el rostro para ver a Kenshin mirarla estupefacto- Por eso, quiero estar a tu lado, acepta la compañía que te ofrezco. Nunca dudes acerca de mis sentimientos. Jamás.-

Sin más que decir, se acercó temerosa a los labios del pelirrojo, temiendo un rechazo. Él no hizo más que darle el encuentro que tanto deseaba, tomando sus mejillas para tenerla tan cerca como pudiera en ese, su primer beso. Ladeó el rostro para poder besarla mejor, olvidándose de lo que pasó, centrándose solo en ella. Dios ¡Cómo la quería! Apartó una mano de su rostro y tomó posesivamente su cintura, haciéndole saber que ella era suya, sólo suya. La adoraba, la necesitaba. Ella se había convertido en su más importante tesoro desde que empezaron a conocerse. Cómo quiso hacer eso desde hace mucho y ahora, tenerla allí en sus brazos disfrutando con él, parecía un sueño, un añoración que algún dios piadoso dejó en su camino para bendecirlo. Pues Kaoru era su bendición.

Para Kaoru, el beso marcaba un nuevo punto en su vida. Amaba a Kenshin Himura, más allá de los defectos que tendría, ella quería acompañarlo. En esos momentos no deseaba otro lugar más que sus labios, sentir esa magia del amor embriagarla por él; con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo, anhelando que él la sujetara e hiciera sentir solo suya, porque eso sería a partir de ese momento: Kaoru Kamiya no pertenecía a nadie más que al pelirrojo que la estaba enloqueciendo. Al sentirlo tomar su cintura, solo pudo ofrecer más a su beso de felicidad. Al fin tenía a alguien a su lado, ya no estaba sola. Lo mejor de todo era que no era solo un amigo o acompañante, era su pareja. Sí, SU Kenshin. En ese momento las caricias de Kenshin se tornaron más atrevidas, descendiendo sus besos hasta su fino cuello. Kaoru suspiró, dejando esa zona de piel expuesta para que el pelirrojo disfrute todo lo que quisiera.

-Sí que eres una traviesa, mi amor- le susurró ronco de deseo. Kaoru rió y se abrazó a él.- No tienes idea de como deseo hacerte mi mujer, pero este lugar no es el indicado-

Kaoru solo pudo asentir, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Kenshin la tomó en brazos, sonriéndole pícaro. Le dio un rápido beso, acelerando el paso ya que el cielo se tornaba oscuro, no quería perderse en ese bosque con Kaoru a su lado.

Después de mucho caminar, Kaoru le pidió que la baje.

-Déjame cargarte, adoro tenerte en mis brazos-

Un poco disconforme, ella accedió. Así llegaron al pequeño establo viendo a Kuro, el caballo que los llevó al mercadillo, comer apaciblemente su heno. Kenshin lo acarició, dejando a Kaoru al fin libre de sus brazos.

-Vamos a comer, que pronto anochecerá- aconsejó Kenshin.

-¿Y luego vendrás a dormir conmigo, cierto?- añadió con picardía Kaoru. Kenshin alzó una ceja.

-¿Me estás retando?-

-Creeme que no te dejaré dormir, Kaoru Kamiya- entonces Kenshin recordó algo, por lo que empezó a buscar algo en sus mangas. Kaoru lo miró curiosa. De allí sacó una cajita muy linda- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Kaoru.- le dijo.

-¿De veras?- preguntó extrañada Kaoru. Mientras vivió en la mansión de Kanryu no tenía noción del tiempo, ignorando si ya tenía 18.

-Sí, por eso quiero darte esto- Kenshin se arrodilló, besando la mano de Kaoru.- Kaoru Kamiya, llegaste a mi vida de la manera más singular posible, llenando de felicidad mis días. Ahora, en un día tan especial como este, quiero darte lo que para mí sería el mayor de los regalos- abrió la pequeña cajita, dejando ver un sencillo, pero lindo anillo- Las circunstancias no me permiten prometerte una boda pronto, pero quiero que sepas que desde ahora mi corazón está en tus manos. Te pido que esperes por él; cuídalo y mímalo al igual que yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo, ya que desde ahora estoy dando por hecho nuestro compromiso.- Kaoru no cabía de felicidad ¡Matrimonio!¡Su Kenshin le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!

-Sí, Kenshin- respondió arrodillándose- Claro que me casaré contigo- Kenshin se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ya esperaba esa respuesta.- Oye… no menosprecies mi simple "si quiero"-

Kenshin la abrazó.

-No lo hago, solo que se me hace un tanto triste que solo ya haya dado un discurso-

-Tontillo, no necesito decirte lo que ya te dije camino aquí. Por cierto ¿Cómo sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños?-

-Simple. Cuando llegaste, hace un año, no me fiaba de lo que dijiste. LLamé a uno de mis hombres y le pedí que investigara tus datos, trayendo solo el nombre de tus padres, fecha de nacimiento y edad. Tu cumpleaños ya había pasado y no veía caso decirtelo.-

-Que malo eras- fingió tristeza Kaoru.

-No me podía fiar de nadie- le respondió él, descarado.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora tengo una linda prometida por la cual pronto acabaré mis trabajos para vivir feliz a su lado- respondió, dándole un nuevo beso.

 _¿La vida podía ser mejor?_ Pensó Kaoru.

VII.

-Y bueno, mis padres se casaron el año siguiente-

-Wow, debieron ser muy pacientes para tener que esperar la noche de bodas, jajaj.-

-No, idiota. Ya tenía 4 meses cuando se casaron-

-¡No fastidies!-

-Ya cállate Sagara- exclamó la adorable Kiyosato -Y dime Kenji ¿Cómo sacaste esta historia tan inaudita?-

-Aproveché que mi padre estaba borracho- admitió orgulloso Kenji Himura a la chica de sus fantasías, Hiromi Kiyosato.- Y le pregunté. Soltó todo como si se tratara de un cuento-

-Sólo eres un descarado, Himura-

-Mira quién habla, Shinomori- la niña Toyake se indignó ante ese comentario.

-Al menos respeto la privacidad de mis padres-

-¿Pero no la de tu hermano?-

-¡Ya cállate Himura!- exclamó exasperada la chica. Kenji era el único que sabía su pequeño "infortunio": encontrar a su hermano mayor, Koriki, intimando con su esposa mientras buscaba el baño.

-Déjala en paz, Kenji. Sabes que no debes avergonzar así a una chica- reprendió mientras entraba sorpresivamente el sensei Yahiko Myojin, instructor del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

-Hazle caso, Kenji. Yahiko puede ponerse un poco impertinente- recomendó la linda señorita que acompañaba a Yahiko, Tsubame Sanjo.

-¡Oye! Deberías apoyarme- reclamó entre broma y seriedad Yahiko a su querida Tsubame. Esa escena significó un momento de risa entre todos los jóvenes.

Todos esos niños (menos Yahiko y Tsubame) eran resultados del amor entre los amigos más cercanos a los Himura. Sousuke Sagara era hijo de la doctora Megumi Takani, quien colaboró en el parto de Kaoru, y el ex-peleador callejero Sanosuke Sagara, quien conoció y se unió al ejército de Kenshin para proteger a su familia, volviéndose el mejor hombre y amigo del pelirrojo. Luego estaba Hiromi Kiyosato, hija de la hermosa pero fría Tomoe Yukishiro, que a pesar de su mirada vacía demostró ser lo suficientemente cariñosa y comprensiva para estar al lado de Kaoru como una hermana mayor mientras sufría por Kenshin que peleaba sus últimas batallas; Akira Kiyosato era el hombre que consiguió la apacible cabaña donde vivía feliz la familia Himura. Luego se presentaba la seria Toyake Shinomori, hija de Misao Makimachi, principal benefactora y amiga de los Himura durante su paso a la vida de familia y Aoshi Shinomori, espía que daba información importante a Kenshin cambio de "favores" (un caballo o armas de vez en cuando). Luego los enamorados Yahiko y Tsubame, niños huérfanos acogidos por Kenshin y Kaoru; eran los hermanos mayores de Kenji.

En su pequeño patio, Kaoru y Kenshin admiraban sonrientes a los pubertos. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente para disminuir amores y amistades. Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru, quien solícita, le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué, Kenshin?-

-Sin ti no estaría viendo ni viviendo estos maravillosos momentos.-

-No sólo yo me llevo el crédito. Nos necesitábamos Kenshin- dijo sonriendo Kaoru, acomodándose en el hombro de su esposo- Sin ti, yo tampoco viviría esto.-

-Tienes razón, querida. Tienes razón-

-O-OOO-O-

Bueno, hasta aquí mi primer one-shot. Sinceramente no quería escribirlo porque estaba en un debate conmigo misma en "Debo continuar mi fanfic" o "Debo deshacerme de una historia que revolotea en mi cabeza". Debo aceptar que mi vagueza no me permitía decidirme por alguna de las dos opciones, jeje. Pero bueno, ganó la idea del one-shot ¿Qué tal? Siento que demasiado básico y un poco confuso, pero bueno, que sea una "experiencia" para mejorar ¿No? Agradezco sus reviews diciendome que soy buena o mala haciendo este tipo de historias x'D Ante todo, gracias por leer :D espero nos vemos nuevamente si mi vagueza me lo permite (también mi disposición a la computadora.. ¬¬). Nos vemos!


End file.
